


【水仙铁】意外（ABO，车，一发完）

by shiyank



Category: mcu铁, 白罐 - Fandom
Genre: ABO, M/M, 就是想日白罐爸爸x
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-08
Updated: 2018-09-08
Packaged: 2019-07-08 11:16:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15929312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiyank/pseuds/shiyank
Summary: 一个白罐不知为何中招、又不知为何出现在MCU的pwp





	【水仙铁】意外（ABO，车，一发完）

**Author's Note:**

> MCU铁 x 白罐  
> ooc预警  
> 互攻预警：本篇无，下篇反攻（如果有的话）  
> *对白罐盔甲疯狂私设，一切为了开车  
> *私设出生时都有生殖腔，性别分化时a的生殖腔萎缩，o的二次发育  
> 以上都可以接受的话请继续

黑咖啡的微酸和醇香混合少量朗姆酒的刺激，浓烈的信息素极具侵略性地淹没了Tony，让他第一时间被冲昏头脑，将散发着诱人气味的源头压在身下。

该死的Alpha本能！他在心中咒骂。

属于Tony的、不太优雅且与他对外展示的姿态完全不符的信息素破堤而出，饿狼般扑向对方，在空气中纠缠出类似催情剂的淫靡风情。拜此所赐，Tony根本来不及思考，过高的契合度让他像个第一次上床的新手一样，连一个煽情的吻或是几句挑逗的情话都没有，就火急火燎地将手指插入那个湿润的地方。

在这种情况下，指望他询问这个处在发情热潮中Omega为何出现在自己卧室，简直比一千零一夜的故事还要天方夜谭。

甬道又窄又湿，紧紧咬住食指尖，半点也不像要接纳侵入者的意思，甚至还用力向外排斥着。但内壁作对般不断分泌出了蜜汁，它涌流得比Tony曾经的任何一位床伴都要热情，湿漉漉、黏糊糊地顺着手指到掌心，带着惊人的男性荷尔蒙气息，毫不珍惜地滴落在床单上。

强行挤入的第二根手指让男人发出一声梦呓般的鼻音，他无意识抬脚踢向罪魁祸首，被抓住脚踝往外拉开。

那双结实有力，能轻易绞断成年人脆弱颈椎的大腿被打开到极限，牵拉到韧带而微微颤抖着，漂亮的肌肉隆起一条优美的弧线，Tony用眼角的余光还能看见紧紧绷直的脚背，皮肤细腻得找不出半处伤痕。

从不断分泌淫液的小穴中抽出手指，面前浅色的洞口在两根不算细的异物离开后吃力地闭合上，鲜少遭到这样粗暴对待的褶皱被玩弄得有些红肿，薄薄的皮肉看上去一碰就会破裂似的。

Tony尝试着三根一起进入，另一只手滑过结实的腹肌向上游走。这个男人该死的比他高上一截，在他忙着埋在下半身努力扩张的时候，根本连人长什么样都看不清。

浅色的乳首正中，心脏旁边的胸口部位镶着维续生命的装置，宝石般闪闪发光的蓝色从精神层面给了Tony一记猛击，力度大概和高高跃起口中大喊着“Smash！”的绿家伙差不多。

反应堆奇迹般将Tony的理智从叫嚣的欲求里抢回，狠狠地击退那该死的本能。

Tony用比逃离一百场董事会更狼狈地速度滚下床，感谢伟大的Tony·Stark自己！床头柜还有支不知何时放进去的通用抑制剂。

好在只需要肌肉注射，完美地避免处在震惊和情欲双重攻势下的Alpha一个手抖发生意外，戳穿几条血管的惨剧。Tony丢掉针管走回床边，手腕突然被怪力钳制，紧接着一阵短暂的天旋地转后，被仰面丢进柔软的床垫里，他可怜的脖子又被人掐在手中。

男人皱着眉毛：“这他妈是哪里！”信息素敛去后，他浑身上下都散发着危险的气息，如同一个行走的红色警告。

而Tony像是摔坏了脑子，机器短路般答非所问：“你的眼睛竟然是蓝色的？”

这个反问显然没有让他处境好转，他得到了手腕足以捏碎骨骼的力道表达不满，以及脸贴着脸，用气音温柔的喷出一个单词：

“回答。”

“这是我的地盘，所以我先问——”赶在脖子被拧断前，Tony飞快地抢先说道，他擅长作死也不是一天两天了，“你是谁？”

蓝眼睛的男人冷哼了声，他有着男模般比例精准的面部轮廓和同样精致的小胡子，五官比Tony更立体深邃些，光洁的胸口嵌着令人安心的冷光，皮肤与机械连接处竟然违反生物学没有可怖的增生。

“Anthony·Stark，我想美国不该有人不认识我。”

答案不出所料且自恋，Tony吹了个口哨，故意幼稚地挤眉弄眼道：“有一件很巧的事情，我也是。”

像听到什么笑话似的，Anthony露出了标准的Stark式嫌弃的表情，他英俊的眉毛挑起半边，眼睛狩猎动物般眯起，收紧锁住Tony喉咙的手指，金属银色的流态液体爬上几乎全裸的雕塑般的肉体，将将包裹住几个重要部位。

无论这是第几次，无限接近死亡的感觉总是让Tony肾上腺素飙升，心脏不受控制地在胸腔里狂跳，同时这个具有异常张力的画面即使是对Tony这样见多识广的花花公子来说也太过刺激了，他的鼻腔有点热意。

撩起t恤，胸口取出反应堆后留下的狰狞伤疤昭示着这里曾经有过什么，同时一套最新的盔甲飞速掠进卧室，掌心炮充能的声音在沉默对峙中显得异常悦耳。

施加在大动脉上的压迫稍稍减轻，连带气管也被解放出来，Tony顾不上肺部对氧气的迫切需求，嘶哑着尽量挤出脑子里的疑问：“平行宇宙？但是你为什么是个Omega？”

不论是半点甜美与柔软全无的信息素、还是Anthony惊人的气势与力量，他在第二性别的分化中绝不应该成为普遍情况下的弱者，但几分钟前两种信息素之间水乳交融的感觉可不会骗人，他们契合度高到不当场标记都对不起世界。

“你的腺体被那些小妞们搞坏了吗？还是太饥渴出问题了？”

“是吗？”Tony甜蜜地假笑，大眼睛挤出几道温柔的细纹，空气中若有似无的机油味变得浓郁，强势地冲击刚刚通过抑制剂构筑地防御，作为Alpha中的佼佼者，这股压力是与生俱来的。他明确地感受到自己脖子、手腕上的怪力减轻，一直顶着上腹的膝盖向旁边滑去，变成跨坐的姿势。

Anthony全身发烫，燥热感从尾椎向上攀升，一寸一寸地摸索着攥住内脏，侵蚀理智。他要将全部注意力都集中在四肢上才不至于化成一滩任人摆布的肉泥，体内活跃的绝境病毒对“正常的”激素变化毫无应对，反而基于修复原理起了催化的反作用，身体不受意志控制的感觉真是糟透了。

他当然不是个服从于上位者的Omega，与之相反，站在世界顶端的正是自己，为这难闻的机油味作为Omega强制发情简直不可理喻，但属于他的信息素再一次与Tony的纠缠到难舍难分，后穴重新开始分泌出比肠道温度稍高的液体。

他的身体发生了什么？

异变的契机是什么？与八年前的意识对抗，在太空中被那些电线和管道连上脑神经之后？还是某一次顺手拯救世界不慎吸入了不明外星气体？或者是性爱派对上被商业对手雇人使用了某种药剂？Anthony用力挖掘记忆，以期借此击退体内汹涌的热潮，但他发现自从绝境病毒传播开之后，警觉性不可避免的下降到最低水平，而自负的那部分无限放大——他对自己因何被改变第二性别毫无印象。

身体愈发无力下滑，另一个Stark的脸逐渐放大，上面还挂着足够恶劣的表情，但那双大得惊人的眼睛削弱了这张脸的气势，使Tony坏笑起来有种不符年龄的孩子气。

“哇哦，我不是故意的，我发誓。”Tony毫无诚意地道歉，他确实没想到抑制剂的效果这么差，也不喜欢趁人之危，不过，和另一个自己做爱绝对是个值得一试的体验。

再也支撑不住，冷而坚硬的银色盔甲变回液体钻入体内消失不见，Anthony喉咙里发出一声焦躁夹带着愤怒的低音，他的后穴开始发痒了。摆脱药物抑制后的反弹来得格外猛烈，比起之前的半昏迷，他现在彻底被使人疯狂的欲望淹没，任何东西接触到皮肤都能带来触电般的快感。

Tony一个挺身，两人的位置再次颠倒，他只是用指尖在挺立地乳尖上轻柔地画圈，身下这具躯体的主人便挺起胸膛，将漂亮的胸肌和在空气中战栗的小点送到他手中。他安抚似的含住微张的唇，同时握住身下男人勃发的欲望抚弄，简单的上下撸动就让前液与后穴流出的肠液混在一起将床单弄得一团糟。

“快…快点！”

被使唤的人从善如流，Tony不太温柔地从根部开始握住，到顶端也不放松，故意让比柱体略大的头部从手掌围成的小圈中挤出，同时拇指上的薄茧重重擦过小孔，带来轻微的刺痛，间或灵巧地在囊袋和会阴处游走戳按，避开后方不断吐水的小嘴，在即将达到顶点时故意下压阴茎，让精液喷洒在对方胸口、脸上。

一次释放让Anthony头脑稍稍清醒了些，但身体食髓知味似的渴望着更多的接触，他抹掉沾在脸上的浊液，连带挂上手指的精液一起粗暴地捅进Tony嘴里，被主动吮吸舔弄干净，紧接着他卷入了一个不容拒绝的、带着自己味道的吻。

谁都不肯示弱，已经处于劣势的Anthony比Tony更凶狠，把本该温情的接吻变成一场激斗，两条灵巧的舌头互相追逐，互相攻击对方的上颚、牙龈和舌根，完全变成对肺活量的比拼，含不住的过多津液从嘴角流下，几乎濡湿枕套，分开时扯出一条长长的银丝。

Tony尽力平复着呼吸，十足羡慕地看着Anthony依旧平稳起伏的胸膛，他嘴唇发麻舌根酸涩，强烈的刺激还残留在口腔游荡。

“感觉怎么样？”Anthony毫不在意自己的嘴唇也同样因为各种挑弄啃咬而微肿，视线别有深意地下移，“不行换我来。”

“呼——”Tony用力呼出最后一口浊气，抛了个媚眼，“你要夹着按摩棒操我吗？想想还挺刺激的，Omega先生。”

不留反击时间，Tony完全可以想象那些尖锐的语言攻击，姓Stark的只要开口，百分之九十都不是什么好话，现在他处在上风，没道理不充分发挥自己的优势而去打幼稚的口水战。

这一次，肉穴不在排斥，他的手指被蠕动簇拥着往里吞，穴口还紧致得惊人，内部却像融化的黄油，温热柔软且湿滑非常。 发情期的Omega几乎全身都是敏感带，更不用说脆弱的内壁，Tony不用太费心思去找敏感点就能用手指戳弄出战栗的反馈。

被强制二次分化变成Omega的时间太短，原Alpha的身体构造尚不适合用后穴来承受快感，大量分泌的粘液只能保护甬道在被入侵时不至于受伤撕裂。

扩张进行的不太顺利，作为享乐至上主义的绝对拥护者、并且大多数时候对床事来者不拒，Anthony懒得再费心与身体的本能斗争，尽可能地放松了肌肉，至于恢复后怎么做回去——他会让对方永生难忘的。

粗大的阴茎木楔般将Anthony牢牢钉在床上，四肢大张，不算柔韧的身体被粗暴地折起，牵拉到极限的韧带颤抖着发出抗议，深埋在体内的凶器贴心等待了一会，直到后穴开始适应这个尺寸，并分泌出更多助纣为虐的肠液后才开始动作。

Tony将自己拔出一些，带着晶莹的液体，再靠着体重缓慢地进入，挤开迫不及待开始收缩的肠道，那里炙热得让他想马上疯狂操弄这个热情的小口。

事实上，他确实这么做了。

调整好角度，自认对床伴的感受照顾有加，Tony不急着让自己到达顶点，而是浅浅地在入口抽插，每一次插入都准确无误地撞击在前列腺上，力道被有节奏地控制好，重击夹杂在和风细雨的爱抚中，突然鞭笞般的快感带出几声堵在喉咙里的喊叫。

这不一样，这和作为alpha进入对方时完全不同，Anthony咬着手臂也无法阻止声音泄露，他的嘴想要含住些东西，舌尖自顾自地舔着自己的皮肤，尝到一些血水的味道。快感不只是集中在某处，而是如恐怖的虫潮般爬遍全身，酥酥麻麻从后穴爬到脊柱的痒，前列腺被精准刺激时电击般的感觉让他脱力，胸口两点能为了随便一点触碰而更加坚硬挺立…… 

Anthony揪着Tony的头发，把他从自己身上拉起来，动作太快让反应不及的牙齿衔着肉粒向外拉扯，刺痛牵动后穴用力收缩，紧紧夹住一触即跑的凶器。

“甜心，你太热情了！把我夹得好紧。”Tony发出夸张的呻吟，他毫不掩盖，奖励似的狠狠贯穿还未放松的甬道。

“闭嘴，stark。”

Anthony咬着牙才能不然这几个单词带上黏糊糊的高音，他顾不上抽痛的韧带，把腿打得更开，让Tony更接近自己，借此用嘴堵住对方喋喋不休的嚷嚷。

他凭借着绝境和绝对优势的身体素质，霸道地夺取了Tony所有空气，松开时后者只能趴在结实的胸肌上喘气，像条离水缺氧的鱼，双眼迷离，红得滴血的双唇微开，看起来反倒更像被操得说不出话的那个，这让Anthony感觉好多了。

而且另一个自己接吻的感觉意外的不错。

“怎么看还是你比较适合在下面……啊！”

Tony用下身狠狠的抽插回应挑衅，他把自己挤的更深，顶端正好抵在隐密的入口。

“适不适合你说了不算，小可爱，要不要赌一把这里会不会进得去？”小个子男人撑起身体，居高临下地看着Anthony，牛奶巧克力色的眼珠还带着缺氧的水光，眨眨眼，看上去竟然一派纯真。

不论是哪个Tony Stark，他们的记仇和报复心是一样旺盛的。Anthony感到不对时已经晚了，自分化后萎缩二十多年的器官被巨物顶在入口，本该粘连消失的通道竟然打开一条裂隙，欣喜地开合着。

Tony迎上蓝色瞳孔里色厉内荏的威严，顶着那里不轻不重地研磨，同时舌尖舔过嘴角，贪婪而不知餍足，他太清楚自己的优势了，没有人能拒绝这样的表情，另一个世界的自己也不会例外。

Anthony移开视线，默许了即将发生的事情，下一秒就被体内异军突起的快感迫出一声压抑地尖叫。

“操！你他妈给我慢点……操你的！”

“遵命，宝贝。”

娇嫩脆弱又敏感的地方被凶狠地抽插撞得发疼，男人飞快得软成一滩，连用手指抓紧床单都办不到，更深处的空虚异常明显，接着最后的防线溃败，不该存在的器官里多了一个滚烫的入侵者。

身体撕裂似的疼痛也无法阻止脑髓中传来爆炸的快感，原本锐利的钻石般的蓝色彻底失焦，拔高的呻吟无法掩饰得从声带的震动间溢出，带着些微的颤音，他不受控制地摆动腰臀，有力地回应、迎合Tony。

已经在射精边缘的欲望被轻轻一碰，精液就失禁般从顶端小孔流出，后穴蠕动着取悦着异物的内壁更为有力地吮吸起来，不规则的肠道仿佛分裂出细小的肉芽，热情洋溢不计后果地缠绕上去。

Tony几乎想马上成结，撑破这个紧咬着前端的狭窄入口，用精液冲刷娇嫩的生殖腔，从内到外完成标记！他同样也被快感冲破理智，像最原始的动物一样，占有欲高过一切。

想标记，想让他受孕，让他无法变回Alpha，只属于自己——

这个强大的男人被狠狠地贯穿，能做出足以颠倒黑白的诡辩的唇舌只剩下呻吟和一两声失控的叫喊，薄汗铺在健美的肌肉上，打湿了掐着胯骨的两只手掌，Tony不得不更用力才能不让自己滑开，指尖下的皮肤已经泛起几道淤青的指印。他完全着迷于此，勃发的阴茎蠢蠢欲动，顶端还流连在那迷人的、能孕育生命的奇迹般的器官里，没有技巧地横冲直撞。

Antony怀疑自己被分裂了，一方面沉浸在本能和肉欲中，令人安心的信息素强势地环绕着，托着他的身体把已经足够柔软的床垫变成无底洞的沼泽，轻飘飘软绵绵的；另一方面，强势的性格不允许他就此任人摆布，藏在骨骼缝隙中备用的共生盔甲自神经末梢沸腾着，爬上光裸的皮肤。

但Anthony无法集中精神让它们成型，金属色冰凉的盔甲一露面，大多就水银般划过皮肤滚动着散在床单上，少量堆积在肌肉之间的沟壑中，也有沾在下体毛发上的，使他看起来诡异得闪亮。

Tony在最后时刻退了出来，他做不到剥夺另一个自己的人格，利用第二性别上的连结去掌控对方。他将两人的阴茎并在一起摩擦，主动把舌头送到Anthony嘴边让他吮吸，在首次温情的接吻中达到顶端。

-fin-


End file.
